Left 4 Resident Evil
by Syrin Xerxes
Summary: They needed to get to Mercy Hospital, instead they ended up shooting their saviors. So now the survivors must drag along two BSAA agents. With only 2 hours left and thousands of Infected, Zeoy still found time to fall in love. Zoey/Witch.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Inspired by Xenolord's 'Cry Witch'. I'm not stealing anything from him, hejust open my mind to a few things. This is a crossover of Resident Evil and Left 4 Dead. The pairings are Zoey/Witch and Claire/FemHunter.

Ever since I saw Zoey I thought, 'OMG! Claire's long lost twin!!' she instantly became my favorite character. I'm mostly using the Left 4 Dead plot, shoving Resident Evil characters and etc into it because the Left 4 Dead plot is sooo much easier to write and research than the Resident Evil.

Don't really have a plot for this. So far the Survivors find my OCs and head to Mercy Hospital and Zoey starts crushing on my OC witch. Not as elaborate as my 'Moon Child' story. I'll update this story every so often, not really going to concentrate on it unless people ask. I'm experimenting with different writing styles and trying to get that nice flow.

_Italics are informative narration thingy.  
_

Regular is present tense.

* * *

**Prologue **

The helicopters roared in the air. They flew over the chaotic city of Fairfield, Philadelphia. The helicopters flew towards Mercy Hospital.

_In 2002, Raccoon City was… sterilized because of an outbreak of the T-Virus, more commonly called the Green Flu. The survivors list as following; __Alyssa Ashcroft, Barry Burton, _Rebecca Chambers_, Jim Chapman, George Hamilton, _Leon Scott Kennedy_, David King, Cindy Lennox, Carlos Oliveira, _Laura Nite_, _Naliyah Nite_, _Chris Redfield_, _Claire Redfield_, Kevin Ryman, Yoko Suzuki, _Jill Valentine_,__ Mark Wilkins._

"We got 5 hours until they destroy the city!" Chris Redfield yelled over the helicopter blades. "Our first priority is to secure the hospital."

_Shortly after several of these survivors became the founding operatives of the BSAA, __Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance._

"Team Beta, Zeta, and Delta will be guarding Mercy Hospital." They started to get ready. Strapping on bullet proof vest and holsters. Others checked their guns. Only two members didn't even attempt to move. They wore ear muff over their ears and kept their eyes on Chris.

On their uniforms it read Naliyah Nite and Laura Nite.

_In the, or BSAA there are two types of soldiers. They are S.T.A.R.S. –Special Tactics and Rescue Service, and the newly created Resident Evil or Resivil. As in Re-Civil. _

"Naliyah, Laura!" The twins with the ear muffs nodded in acknowledgement. "After the hospital is secure, meet with Team Alpha and Omega on the first floor! Remember, they will be destroying the city at 1700 hours! Last evac is at 1630 hours!"

"Drop in 1 minute!" The pilot called. At this the twins finally got ready themselves.

Naliyah pulled the ankle supports. Fixed shin guards onto her pants, then checking if the blades sheathed in and out correctly. Both tighten their pistol holsters and secured their weapons to their bodies.

_Resident Evil are… what their motto is. "To live in the very darkness that threatens us. And from that darkness we will defend the light, never to enter it again." They are the Infected that regained their minds or test subjects of experiments that have resulted in an Infected look or abilities. _

Naliyah blinked rapidly. The sunlight still hurt her sensitive eyes but with the dark goggles it hurt less. The roar of the helicopter engine and the blades, that would be hell if she didn't have ear muffs _and _ear plugs. She stared down at the Infected, now able to run and climb. Back in Raccoon City they just barely ran.

At least the looks were the same. Pale, bloody, almost rotting looks. Torn clothes, missing shoe. A eye gone and blood spitting from the mouth. The usual. At least they aren't really dead, the smell would be horrible. At least the job was exciting. Though a little extra cash doesn't hurt.

"150 bucks to the person that kills the most?" Naliyah asked. She could feel her body shiver with anticipation, she already could hear her heart bounding faster. She wanted to kill some infected. Only a few more seconds. Until then Naliyah was stuck in the helicopter twirling her machete around.

"Of course." Laura said, the smile so obvious in her voice. It was calm but everyone knew she was excited.

"Nali!" Naliyah looked over her shoulder, and smiled at annoyed blue eyes. "Nothing stupid, okay?"

"Oui!" Naliyah smiled giving a thumbs up. She stepped forward, stealing a kiss before she felt the wind rush past her. 0G, free falling, one of the best parts of the job. "Au revoir, cherie!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, Her grin grew as the Infected came racing at her.

CRUNK!

They all crumbled to the ground. Naliyah barely felt the waves of impact under the dead bodies of the Infected and due to her powerful legs. Her machete already sliced through 4 Infected by the time the other Resivils rappel down.

"Don't worry Claire, I'll watch the idiot." Laura smiled at the women before rappelling down with the other Resivils.

_The most Common Resivils are naturally Common Infected. They have the same pale looks, glowing eyes, and sensitive senses. They are commonly used to clear out Infect areas because they have decreased pain response, more resilient, and it takes time for the Infected to realize they are different. Most of Common Resivils have recovered their own mind after infection._

"Dammit, Beatrix!" One of the Common Resivils yelled over gunshots. "One day your going to get us all killed!!"

"If that ever happens!!" Naliyah grinned, machete cutting clean through head an Infected's head, "I'll take full responsibility and die first!"

_Though there are side effects. Many are deemed mentally unstable, suicidal, aggressive and…_

"10!" Naliyah screamed, slicing another in half. Kicked the bodies back, hard enough for the corpse and several other Infected to fly off the building. "Hah! Quadruple kill, 14!"

"Damn women." Laura sighed. Her sharp and long fingers slicing the Infected apart. Much more calmly than her twin.

BOOM! The door suddenly flew off the hinges, Naliyah jumping over the wooden plank. She landed crouched as an Infected Hunter and snarling like one. She faced the Tank who let out a mighty roar.

_Known to lose their mind during times of stress._

"GRAAH!!" Naliyah screeched, jumping for the Tank's head and shredding it apart.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N **: Chapter One. Zoey and the survivors met two infected look alikes.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Laura's sharp fingers sliced the Infected's head. While her claws weren't long enough to cut all the way through it was longer than the average Infected, and so much more durable. She could feel the difference between the skin, bone, and brain. The wasn't as soft as she expected. It was-

"Two hours left." Chris's voice reminded through the earpiece. "Head on back you two." Laura immediately tapped her ear piece on with a knuckle –last time she used her fingers she stabbed right through it and almost killed herself.

"Roger. Naliyah and I and heading to evac now." Laura turned off her earpiece. Through the corpse of Infected Naliyah easily stood out, using her bladed shin guards and chopping the Infected in half. "Alright Hunter, you heard Chris."

"Ugh!" Naliyah let out a groan. Well more like a growl, "I don't want to go back!! More test equals more shit!" She easily thrust kick the last Infected to the floor. Her bare feet coming up and curb stomping it's head open. It looked cool, really cool. Like one of those movies or video games.

"Nice move but that counts as one kill."

"Pfft! Fine. I'm still winning." Naliyah scoffed. Laura rolled her red eyes. Her claws easily dug into the wall and she quickly climbed it to the rooftop. Naliyah, being the Resivil Hunter, easily jumped to the roof. "You know, I don't understand why your so calm. Aren't you mad with all the test they run on us?"

Laura paused, lightly tapping her sharp fingers on her delicate chin.

After an… unfortunate accident during a mission they were going to die. They agreed to be apart of Tricell's experiment. They live, and Tricell gains two more test subjects. Win-win? More like Master-Slave. Their life outside of missions are very closely monitored. Constant test, regulated diet, locked in a secluded building. Though at the very least they looked... normal. No giant warts or tumors like Infected Boomers and Smokers. Nice smooth, but pale skin with certain side effects.

For Naliyah it was the Infected Hunter enhanced lower body strength and sonar like senses.

For herself… Laura looked at her longs fingers. Not as long as the Infected Witch, not as sharp but still obviously Witch. She couldn't do any normal things like she used too. She can't dial a phone without breaking it. Can't read a book without shredding it. Getting dressed was the most difficult task of the day and often needed someone else's help…

The world crumbled around her. She wasn't like Naliyah. Not anymore. There was a reason they were more weary of her. She was a freak. A monster.

"Shh… Ssshh! Laura. Don't cry." Laura only brushed the hand off and continued wailing. She didn't even notice she was on her knees. She just felt her heart squeeze, like Raccoon City all over again. "Laura, sissy! This isn't the time to break down-"

"RAAWR!" The ground pounded, shaking by the power of an Infected Tank. Laura's heart sunk lower, pounded harder. She looked up seeing a blurry figure before her. It a black, advancing and too close.

"AAAHH!" Laura screamed, flailing her arms out. But she couldn't, she couldn't move her arms and she could barely breath.

"RAWR!" The ground shook again. Guns shots.

"AAAHH!!" Laura cried out with each loud sound. She couldn't move, struggled breathing. She heard a faint yelling.

"Laura! Calm down! Please! Sister!" Laura suddenly stopped, the voice finally registering. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Laura blinked, her eyes flying around. She blinked again, and again. Finally the tears gone from her eyes. The figure on her stepped back. Naliyah and with a worried expression. She couldn't see it behind the blindfold but it was in the way her eyebrows arched and lips frowned.

"Are you okay, Laura?" And her voice. Her voice rarely quivered unless she was really worried. "Laura! Speak to me, please!"

"So –Sorry." Laura shook it off. She felt her usually cold cheeks burn. The weight on her chest was gone. She realized how terribly wrong she was. "It's so embarrassing when that happens." She sniffed, whipping her eyes.

"It happens to all of us." Naliyah patted Laura's head. She looked over Naliyah. A scratches on her thighs and sides, to deep for Common Infected. They wouldn't be able to touch the Resivil Hunter anyway.

"I scratched you."

"Duh." Naliyah waved her hand. Laura sighed, Naliyah shutting back into casual and rude mode. "A Tank startled you."

"Tank?" Tanks only become frustrated for two reasons. They were ending their lifespan soon and in extreme pain or-

"Survivors." Naliyah nodded her head. "I saw gun shots the way we came. Couldn't hear anything over your screaming though."

"Chris." Laura called, tapping her earpiece on. "I think there are survivors. Were taking a detour."

"Good. Hurry up and be _careful_." Chris ordered. Gun shots played through the transmission. "There's been more activity around the hospital."

"Naliyah." Claire's gentle voice called through. "Promise me." Laura looked at her twin. Those words immediately flicking a switch inside Naliyah. Laura smiled, she enjoyed seeing that look on Naliyah's face. Serious and gentle, a love smitten soldier. "Come back to me."

"I will. I promise." Naliyah returned just as gently. "Over and out." They both tapped their earpiece closed.

"Sis." Laura called out with a large smile. Naliyah was in serious mode. Only trigged when Claire asked her to be. "She got you whipped."

"Tsk! No she doesn't." Naliyah scoffed. She denies it with a straight face –As straight as a face could get with blushing. "Let's hurry up and find those survivors."

* * *

Zoey gasped for air. Her body still felt weak and trembled. Just when you think your used to shooting zombies, you run into a… 'Witch' then a giant zombie nearly drags you off the building. Zoey threw a glance behind her. The giant zombie was dead. Had to be after the fire escape fell onto it. Beside it wasn't attack so it was gone… Hopefully.

She coughed, smoke from Bill's cigerrate flowing into her lungs. Figures he'll be the calm one after nearly dying, not to mention she was the only smoker in the group. Surprisingly Francis didn't ask for one.

"This is new." Zoey barely looked up at Bill. The veteran was standing over the table, a pile of ammo and spare guns for other survivors.

"Is there food?" Zoey huffed. She was starving. When was the last time any of them ate? When was the last time she could even stomach anything. "Water?"

"That and-"

"Finally!!" Zoey was on her feet, tumbling for the table full of ammo and little food. She grabbed the water and chug it down.

"Don't drown yourself now." Francis called out. Zoey ignored him, gulping half the bottle down. She grabbed the chew bar and ripped it open. She moaned, never before has chocolate tasted so good.

"Rookies." Bill grumbled.

Click.

"This is Naliyah Nite, aka Beatrix." Zoey's eyes narrowed. The name and voice was familiar. Soft French accent but low for a girl. She looked at the tape recorder Bill held. So familiar…

"If your hearing this you better listen carefully because your surrounded by infected and you're A. Immune. B. Lucky and not infected. C. Scavenging off one of my teammates or myself –very unlikely. D. At a safe house or a check point my team pass through. The BSAA are searching for survivors…."

They were searching for survivors. The pressure on her chest lifted, she didn't hear anything else. They were going to live! Away from zombies!

"Before they destroy the city." The pressure on Zoey's chest returned will full force. She didn't hear right. She couldn't have…

"What…" The word barely escaped Zoey's mouth. "They –They can't destroy the city!"

"Sh!" Bill chilled. Zoey went silent with that intense glare.

"Last evac is at Mercy Hospital, 1630 hours. Good Luck." And with that the recording ended.

"1630?" Louis breathed. His eyes went to Bill, "When's that?"

"4:30. In two hours." Bill answered. He took a puff of his cigarette Francis finally snapped.

"2 hours!?" Francis yelled. "We got go to Mercy Hospital in two hours!! You got to be shitting me!!"

"Hey, at least we got a chance of surviving!" Louis stated. "Maybe they're even around here?"

"That's just being _too _optimistic Louis." Zoey sighed, chuckling slightly. Louis smiled back to her shrugging his shoulder. It was nice to see a smiling face, especially when most people try to kill you know days. That's why she like Louis out of the three men.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to be optimistic."

"I hate optimistic people." Francis grunted, elbowing Louis lightly.

"I hate people who hate everything." Zoey frowned. She loaded up and snatched the spare pistol on the table.

"Ready?" Bill asked. Hand on the door and eyes over his shoulder.

The door bust open and everything went like clockwork. The same routine after days easily setting in. Shoot any infected on sight, usually the head. Stay close together watch every direction. Look out for anything useful.

In a few minutes and handful of zombies Zoey was first on the street. First thing she noticed with the smell.

"Ugh… Gross!" Second thing she noticed was that majority of the zombies were cut in half. Like in one of the horror movies she watched before zombies took over the city. "Hey guys, what do you make of this?"

"Easier for us!" Francis called out. Zoey ignored the middle aged biker and waited for Bill's answer. Soon enough Bill and his smell of cigarettes, sweat and blood was right next to her. He touched the soft flesh and even pry the cuts open. "Déjà vu anyone?"

"Hey, at least we know what not to do." Zoey smiled at Louis optimism but frowned at Bill's answer.

"It looks like a Witch." The war veteran said, leveling his assault rifle as he stood up. "Keep an eye out." And with that the group slowly moved forward, carefully moving away from dead bodies but away from the allies. Zoey glanced down at the Hunter's corpse before looking back up. There was also a Smoker, head nearly severed and guts lying about the ground.

"Gross…"

"Hah, pussy hunter." Francis scoffed.

"RAAH!!" Zoey immediately turned around. Her face being engulfed by a Hunter's own. She felt her back being shoved onto the corpses of the zombies.

"Claire!!" Suddenly the Hunter was off her, and two of them was rolling over corpses and pavement. Zoey stared, heart bounding as hard as it was when Louis scared the Witch. There the female hunter, covered in military gear. And she was growling, snarling, their claws shredding each other. With a powerful kick the Hunter flew into an ally.

"AAAH!" There a scream of an Witch echoed. Her claws came into the light and shot through the hunter's chest. She ran out, the female hunter turning to us.

BANG! The Hunter jumped back from Francis's shot gun.

"Friendlies!!"

Zoey's pistols few up.

BANG! BANG!

"Merde!!" The both screamed holding their wounds. The hunter held her leg, immediately crumbling to the ground. The Witch clutched her hand close to her body. The Hunter was the one screaming in French. "Pourquoi vous a faits m'a tiré!?"

What? Zoey blinked, looking up at the others.

"Is the vampire saying something?" Francis asked. "I thought-"

"Fuck you!!" The Hunter yelled. Her voice was exactly like the one on the table. "You shot my leg! Let's see how you fucking feel!!" From her thigh she pulled out a pistol. The Witch immediately sliced it with her good claw. "Laura!!"

"We are here to save the survivors." The Witch wiped tears from her eyes. "Not to shoot their legs."

"But-"

"I'm going to tell Claire you did something stupid." Immediately Naliyah closed her mouth. The Witch helped Naliyah to her feet, still holding the bleeding hand to her chest. "There's a safe house that leads to the subway. " Her pale head nodded to the ally she ran out of. "We'll go there before the horde comes."

"Wait –Wait!" Francis screamed. He pumped his shotgun and pointed it at the two talking Infected. "Why should we listen to talking vampires?"

"Wait…" Zoey pushed his shotgun out of the way. She stared at the two Infected.

The Hunter was leaning against the Witch for support. Her hair was an odd bronze color, shagged and messy. Her eyes covered by a blindfold. But there were wet spots, she was crying in pain.

The Witch was a bit more dignified. She cried beautifully, and held her hand to her bullet proof vest. Her claws wasn't as sharp at the first Witch. Her eyes were red, glowing but in pain. Her hair almost as white as her skin but was cut at her shoulders, choppy and shagged, much neater than the Hunter.

Their faces was familiar, reflecting the other Infected. Twins, their uniforms were battered in sprays of blood but the words BSAA was barely seen.

"Your Laura and Naliyah. The twins that survived Raccoon City." Zoey remembered their faces, they were entertainers. Laura a singer and Naliyah bouncer at one of the most famous clubs. When one of her favorite Directors tried to use the club for a shot they got into a fight and the Director ended up filming that and using it in his movie.

"Yes and we would like to survive this as well. It'd be rather pathetic for us to die from blood lose." Laura said, turning around and walking into the ally, supporting her sister.

Naliyah tapped the earpiece, "Team Alpha. This is Naliyah. We found the surviviors but they _shot us._ In my ankle and in Laura's hand. What? –Uh, Of course I didn't hit them, Claire. I said I wouldn't do anything stupid…."

Zoey followed closely, then glanced back at her new friends. They didn't move, not until Bill moved.

"Fine, I wanted to –Not the point. It'll take longer than –WHAT?! The sewers! Jill –You are sending two of the most sensitive Resident Evils down in shit, piss, and diarrhea water..." Naliyah continued. She groaned shaking her head, "Fine. If Rebecca needs to saw off my leg, I want your as a replacement! Over and out."

Zoey's guilt swelled. She just shot her saviors, and now their wounds might get infected when they walk through the sewers. She stared at their back. Would they be made if she apologized?

"Zoey." Bill elbowed her slightly. He nodded to the twins, "Up front with me." Zoey didn't even get a chance to nod. Bill moved around Laura and Naliyah, assault rifle trained at the allies. Zoey followed, pointing her pistols at the other side of the street. She occasionally looked up.

She felt someone staring so Zoey looked around. Left, right, above. Still she felt that eerie chill up her spine, so she looked back. Laura's red eyes were one her, a smirk on her face.

"Don't mind me. Just trying to concentrate on something else than the pain."

"Um… Okay…" Zoey muttered. Her heart sank lower slightly. She was probably imagining shooting her or something… Zoey shook it off. She need to concentrate, at least for a few more minutes. But with her back to them, Zoey didn't see those red eyes fall to her butt again.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **: Over a month and something this short? I'm sorry but I've been playing to much games (Mass Effect 2, BioShock 2 and Final Fantasy XIII) lately. That and school. Juniors! Don't be like me and wait for the last semester to look for collage! Bad, very bad! Don't slack off, and study hard.

Now anyone remember the characters from the first Resident Evil movie? I'm I the only one that thought Rain is too hot and awesome to die? I hope not. How about Rebecca Chambers? I really hope so because they appear in this chapter and will be used in later ones.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Their taking to long!"

"Rain calm down."

"They could be in danger."

"Most likely are." Claire scoffed, rolling her eyes and glancing at the red metal door. She smirked at Rain who continued to pace in the small safe room. "Why are you so worried? My girlfriend might die and I'm more calm than you." That was not true. Claire's hands was sweating and her heart beats harder ever minute. Still Claire was positive she kept that suggestive tone and face solid.

"Ugh. For the last time I'm not a lesbian." Rain rolled her eyes. Both Claire and Rebecca giggled at the disgusted face Rain shot. "I don't need to love someone like that to care about them." Claire smirked but didn't press it. Once again the safe room fell into silence, other than the occasional infected groan and throwing up.

"We need to bring cards." Rain stated.

"Agreed." Rebecca sighed.

"Naliyah! Where are you?" Claire asked through their ear piece. "Remember there is a time limit." She stressed, hand on her watch as it continued to tick. 1 hour and 42 minutes until evac.

"I know!" Naliyah answered. There was shooting, as expected. But Naliyah occasionally growled and snarled. "We're in the safe- OW- Laura you did that on purpose." Laura voice was but just a soft mutter before Naliyah growled again. She hissed, "In the safe house right before the subway. Laura's patching me up. You?"

"In the safe house that leads to the sewers."

"Shit." Jill's voice gasped through. Shooting, infected groaning, hissing and growling followed. "Guys we have a problem. There are monsters like in Raccoon. The Infected is getting thicker was we head to the hospital."

"You guys split up?" Laura asked, her voice accusing and angry. "Why?"

"Because you guys are injured." Jill answered harshly. "We're trying to clean up so you'll have an easier time but caught a glance of… something. Be careful. Something's wrong."

"Roger." Claire answered with Laura and Naliyah. With a brief 'Shhk' of static Claire knew Jill turned off her ear piece. "Hurry up okay?"

"We'd be moving a lot fast if Laura would stop staring at _someone's _ass."

"What?" Zoey's faint voice echoed into the twin's receivers.

* * *

"What?" Zoey repeated, eyes on Laura's guilty and sexy smirk. Her face burned a deeper read as she realized her own thoughts. She swallowed harder as Laura brushed her hair behind her ear to turn off the ear piece with her knuckle.

"I'm certainly not staring at his saggy old butt." Zoey stopped moving. Somewhere in her shocked mind she noticed her heart fluttered and Bill's annoyed grunt. "Cute." Laura sang, that smile growing even bigger. Zoey swallowed hard, turning around and just shooting at the zombies through the bars of the thick red door.

"Is it a good idea for you to be distracting her like that?" Louis asked. Zoey let out a relieved sigh, glancing back with a grateful smile at him. Louis smiled back but gave a harder look at Laura.

"Like I said before, it helps distract me from the pain so to some degree. So yes." Laura said with a smile. One with too much teeth and intense red eyes.

"I'll be sure to tell her that." Naliyah's voice interrupted. "Anything else before we head out?"

"Hurry your rotting asses!" Rain yelled into Claire's receiver.

"Figures you'd be staring. Over and Out." Naliyah nodded before tapping her ear piece on mute. She looked at Laura now wrapping her ankle in bandages. She hissed at the pain, gritting her teeth together as she finished. "Claire says stop flirting, it's distracting."

"I'll do it less." Laura nodded looking at her own bleeding hand then at Zoey. "Pain is a greater distraction."

"It won't matter if we don't hurry up ladies!" Bill nearly yelled. He marched up to Naliyah. "Can you walk?"

"I have a hole in my foot old man." Naliyah growled at him, "Of course I can't! I might look like this-" She pointed to her dead pale face, "But I'm still human… just not normal…" Zoey blinked, giving the twins a confused stare. They looked like zombies, kind of act like zombies, and have their same abilities as zombies. But their human? She shook the thought from her head when Bill continued to give orders.

"We need a way to get you moving faster." Bill looked at the people in the room. "Any ideas." All five of them looked at the other until they landed on Zoey's thoughtful face. "Zoey?"

"Well…" A faint image of a man climbing a ladder with another strap to his back shooting at a Predator came to mind. They looked like zombies, have the same abilities as zombies so would Laura have the insane strength as the Witch? "We could strap Naliyah to Laura's back like a baby. I saw it in an Alien vs. Predator movie or something."

"Oh –No, no, no." Naliyah shook her head furiously. "NO!"

In a few minutes Francis was smirking at Naliyah snarling face. "Oh, yes, yes. Yes!" He laughed.

"It's far more convenient this way." Laura tried to reason. "We both have our hands free, your watching the rear and we're moving at a fairly good pace." To make her point she jumped down the first flight of steps and the second. Zoey blinked Laura landing a few feet from her and landing gracefully even with a grown women on her back. "See?"

"Ugh. That hurts!" Naliyah groaned. rubbing her shoulders and thighs were the straps dug into her. When her eyes landed on Zoey she snarled and growled viciously. "Hrr!!"

"I'm telling Claire." Laura warned. Naliyah immediately stopped, snapping her head away from Zoey. Laura turned to Zoey and gave a beautiful smile. Zoey swallowed hard, trying to stop her mind from thinking how gorgeous Laura looked even with dead pale skin, or how lush her lips looked. The sexy smirk Laura gave as she talked… To her.

"Um, s-sorry. What?"

"Oh now I'd really like to kiss you."

Bang!

All three women jumped, heads snapping to the zombie then at Bill who held up his assault rifle. The old man now looked irritated. "Eyes on the zombies not on each other!" He barked, thrusting his pistol into Naliyah's gut.

"Yes, sir." Laura muttered softly, her pale cheeks blushing faintly as she turned forward.

They quickly fell into a new rhythm. Laura took a position several yards ahead of the survivor. She checked the areas out and shot the zombies before they noticed her. She'd check the area and turn to fast it look like she gave Naliyah whip lash several times. Naliyah of course would yell or hit Laura to remind her she was on her back. She also reminded Laura not to stray to far from them and did her job and constantly look behind the survivors and shot the few zombies that snuck up on them.

Zoey took note of their intense eyes. It would glow in dark areas like the zombies but still held intelligence. Laura looked like one of those actors in a movie. Body sweating with her hair becoming wilder and wilder with every turn and shot. Her serious face adding to a soldier's unique appeal.

"Zoey!" Louis whispered. Zoey jumped, glancing at the man beside her. She didn't noticed that herself and Francis switched positions. "Don't fall behind." He smiled.

"I won't." Zoey smiled back. With Laura killing off most of the zombies before they even notice them there was hardly any action. She continued to watch the soldier take them down before they even came close.

"So… What do you think of them?" Louis whispered.

"Well…" Zoey looked a bit harder, before checking their rear even if Naliyah is constantly doing that. "Their amazing, highly trained soldiers."

"That's it?" Louis raised a brow. Some how that voice sounded oddly relieved yet disappointed.

"What else could they be?"

"Aren't they a bit… um." Louis slowed down for a second. He quickly picked up the pace when he was done thinking. "A bit distracting? I mean you don't mind the flirting?"

"Oh!" Zoey blushed. She glanced at Laura again. Her eyes and body still moving like clockwork like it has been during the last minutes. "Um… It's distracting…."

"Do you lik-"

"You two!" Naliyah yell interrupted them. Her She was now almost 6 yards ahead and looking angry. "Get over here now!" Without a word Zoey ran, taking her usual spot by Bill. Naliyah gave a relieved sigh as they headed up the stairs and out of the tunnels. "Finally, no more trains, uneven ground and jumping." She rubbed the straps digging into her skin and gave Zoey an angry look.

"Not good." Laura muttered. Naliyah struggled to look behind her while. Zoey followed them into the room with two generator looking machines in the center.

"What's not good about this?" Francis asked. He gestured to the empty room. "No vampires."

"They aren't vampires or zombies!" Laura let out an irritated sigh as she walked further into the empty room. "They are people infected with a rabies like virus and the problem is this." She tapped the metal door, blocking their exit.

"The power not working?" Louis asked.

"You want to face zombies?" Laura raised a delicately trimmed brow at him. Louis shook his head no. "I think I can cut it open." She muttered tabbing the metal with her knuckle. She poked a finger through the metal. She pulled her hand back with a wince. "That hurt…"

"I guess we're pressing the button." Zoey muttered walking up to the said button that opens the gate.

"I hate buttons." Francis snorted.

"Get ready." Bill barked at him. Zoey glanced at the men. Louis and Francis was already heading to the small side room. Bill was pouring gasoline over the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Naliyah heard something." Laura voice's velvet voice answered. Zoey looked at the witch, the women staring into the hole she made. Naliyah looked tense her eyes closed but head constantly shifting around. "Infected Hunters don't have eyes so their other senses are greatly enhanced."

"So shut up." Naliyah growled. Zoey started to shake. She didn't like how serious Naliyah's face looked, even if she thought the look was gorgeous on Laura. "It's gone." Zoey gave a relieved sigh with she saw Laura shoulder drop in relief. "See anything?"

"Are you sure it's in there?"

"Positive."

"I-AAHH!" Zoey winced immediately covering her ears from that pricing witch scream. She saw a blur of silver and pink pushing Laura back. Her mouth fell open at the sight of an exposed brain, seemingly pulsing as large claws cut through the metal between itself and Laura like it was butter.

"Licker! Don't make a sound!" Laura screamed. Her eyes flickered at Zoey. Stern, hard, but also worried.

"Your crushing me!" Naliyah yelled from under her. Zoey saw blood dripping off her face as she snarled, trying to push herself up. "Roll to your left!" The twins moved in sync. Naliyah pushing while Laura threw her weight to the left. They threw the 'Licker' off, his body flying a few meters and then crashing into the ground. He jumped back, claws digging into the side of the wall as it screeched, long enough for Zoey to get a good look. It's brain was exposed. It had no skin, muscle visible and flexing. So red it looked like it was bleeding. It's heart was beating outside of it's body.

"Oh my…" Zoey felt like barfing. The creature had no eyes but it's head still snapped to her. Her eyes widen and she suddenly lost her breath. It's body shifted to pounce but was tackle harder to the wall by Laura and the metal sheet. Laura gasped for breath, head looking up at the silent creature.

"Can Licker's play dead?"

"Is it a Beta? Their hearts are exposed, maybe you crushed it." Naliyah whispered back. Laura moved back, the sheet falling to the ground with a loud thud and she kicked the creature over. Zoey looked away. A glimpse of that much blood and a crushed heart was good enough for her.

"Beta… All the screaming is going to draw attention. Let's move." Laura huffed jogging through the door. Naliyah looked sick, attached to Laura's back and bouncing around like a rag doll. A bleeding rag doll, blood still dripped down her head and face.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked, catching up to the girl.

"Tired." Laura answered. "I'm strong but not as strong as Infected Witches."

"Um... What about your sister?"

"I feel light headed, sick and don't stand to close because I might puke."

"I'll take point." Bill said, jogging a bit to be in front of the twins. "Francis."

"Yeah. Yeah." Francis huffed. He pumped his shotgun.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N **: First off, thank you to **ConGie**! I totally forgot to reply but no I meant Beta as in the Beta Licker from Resident Evil but thanks for the idea. Don't forget to review! It's a myth, the review button doesn't bite.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Zoey stared at Claire again. She tried not to but it was so odd. They did look a lot alike but Claire was obviously older and petting Naliyah head. They totally looked like a couple, only if Naliyah would stop snarling for a second. She looked ready to find this 'Beta' and tear it apart. Claire only held Naliyah's head to her chest and whispered to her trying to calm her down.

Wasn't she scared? Did she really trust Naliyah that much when the girl could go zombie and kill them all?

"Claire. Shut up. Your more annoying than that Beta." Laura snapped. Zoey winced at the sharp voice looking at the women that lead the way here. Laura's eyes barely soften but it did. She only tore her eyes back to the big thick red doors. The twins were tense ever since that thing with the exposed brain and heart attacked them. Whenever she heard a high pitch screaming they would wince, sometimes their eyes would tear up. Naliyah would even whimper when they heard it.

"That bitch isn't going away." Rain scowled. She checked her rifle and looked at Claire. "We need to kill it."

Claire looked at Naliyah. Zoey didn't need to look she could hear her over the groaning zombies outside. Snarls and heavy breathing but she did anyway. Naliyah's eyes were dilated, head constantly shifting around even if her eyes didn't move. It was very creepy. With a resigned sigh Claire tapped her ear piece on. "Jill. We have a Screaming Beta here. We need to split up and kill it."

"We don't really have a choice do we, princess?" Rain scoffed. "Naliyah is going to lose it soon and Laura isn't doing any better."

At this Zoey looked at Laura. She kept her angry eyes on the zombies, her sharp fingers tapping the wall and chipping a piece off every time. She looked like a shadow of that beautiful, much more intimidating and unapproachable. "I'll go with Rain. Tch! Claire needs to stay with Naliyah and Rebecca still needs to patch that idiot up! We can't wait for you guys to come back and the survivors-"

"I'll go." Zoey interrupted. Laura stopped talking and just looked at her. Zoey rather be shooting zombies than stuck in the small safe room with Naliyah. She just felt safer, and she wasn't entire comfortable with a near clone of her cuddling Naliyah.

"Zoey! You can't be serious!" Louis whispered. "It's dangerous-"

"It's been dangerous for over a week now." Zoey argued.

"But-"

"We got no time to argue!" Rains interrupted. Zoey stepped back from Louis, she didn't even notice how close he was. "So you coming or not? Either way we need to kill that Beta."

"I'm coming." Zoey answered.

"Zoey wait." She turned and caught an assault rifle. "I know you like your pistols but that's much more useful."

"Thanks Bill." Zoey smiled. It felt weird, heavy and bulky but Bill shown her how to shoot this ting before. She quickly followed the two out the door and one of the guys just as quickly closed it behind them. Laura was already out of the building impatiently standing at the door. Zoey was next to her in a second, staring down the ally with surprise. It had zombies but they were all already shot and dead.

"AAHHH!"

The scream this time causes Laura to wince, eyes shut as if to block the sound. It lasted for a second before it stopped. It took Laura another second to recover. "I think it's on the roof."

"Lovely." Rain scowled, staring up at the sky. "Let's find a way up there that doesn't involve us ridding on your back."

"What does it look like?" Zoey asked following the two. She carefully looked at the zombies, making sure they were dead. She didn't want one of them to jump up anad attack her. Would any of this happened if she shot the Laura and her sister? Zoey thought looking at Laura's hand. The youngest looking soldier she'd ever seen helped Laura first. All she did was put this weird foam into the hole and bandaged it up but it worked. She was able to move her fingers in a few minutes.

"Like Common Infected." Rain answered with an annoyed sigh. "In the beginning they'll be the first victims of the T-Virus, put into straitjacket due to the Infection's crazed symptoms. These are called Alpha Screamers or Screaming Alpha." T-Virus? Zoey frowned at the word, she never heard of it before but that's what turning people into zombies… or that's what Rain is making it sound like. "These Beta evolved on their own making them harder to spot."

"Just kill everything that moves." Laura snipped. Rain scowled glaring at her. Laura glared back until she looked at Zoey. Then she took a deep breath and looked away. "Sorry. That Screamer is just…" She stopped talking but didn't stop walking. Zoey stared at her back. The elegant women seemed less elegant now. Almost as if something was eating away at her.

* * *

Laura's teammates must have passed through here, the streets were dead or almost. The few zombies that were alive struggled over the corpse of the others and easily shot at. They made it through allies and a fast food joint. Zoey only followed them to a large and wide area. It looked like an unloading bay or the back of the warehouses.

"AAAHHH!" Zoey winced but Laura quickly covered her ears. Her face was absolutely painful. It was louder and defiantly much closer.

"Damn that bitch is really getting annoying." Rain scowled walking deeper into the area. "We can use that lift to get to the roof." Zoey looked at it. It was all the way at the other side, and then they have to search for the 'Screamer'. Why would a zombie be screaming and why would it be on the roof?

"RAAR!" Rain stumbled back and Laura was in front of Zoey before she knew what was going on. She felt the ground tremble and heard animal and screeches. "Raar!" Then the truck in front of them was crushed by the Tank's large arm. He tried to reach behind for something. Before Zoey could see what it was she was thrown over Laura's shoulder and staring at the ground as she ran.

"AAAHH!" Laura stumbled but she kept running. Before she knew it Zoey's back and head hit steel. And it hurt, a lot. But through the pain Zoey felt the floor raise and vibrate, then a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Laura muttered. But it wasn't her hand on her shoulder. It had no long nails and much to dark. Zoey looked at Rain who also helped her up. "How's your head?"

"Not cracked open." Zoey answered rubbing it. It was tender and a bruise already forming. Zoey looked down. She was thrown onto the lift, and she couldn't blame her for doing that. Below them a Tank was still thrashing around with one of those pink creatures on it's back. His ridiculously massive arms couldn't reach his back to pull it off. It was doing everything it could and that included ramming his back into buildings and screaming it's head off.

"Lickers." Rain snorted in disgust. Zoey couldn't see it that well, the sun was setting and it was moving to fast but she was sure it was the same kind of monster from earlier. "Is that what Jill saw?"

"If we're lucky." Laura muttered. Zoey looked at the two soldiers. How did they survive Raccoon with monsters like these? Then she saw bright green light behind them. The hospital, Zoey smiled. So close… If only they could pick them up here.

"Oh shit…" Rain muttered. She quickly stepped off the lift, which stopped a few seconds ago. "That things friends are here. We need to move." Zoey felt a hard grab on her bicep and she was dragged off the lift before she could even look. And when she did she wish she could unsee the seen. There were three of those pink brain exposed monsters, ripping the Tank apart with it's jaws and eating it. It was ugly on the outside, she didn't need to know how the inside looked like.

"She should have stayed back."

"She's scared of Naliyah."

"Now she's just scared shitless."

"Zoey. Zoey come on girl we need to move." Someone shook her slightly and Zoey opened her eyes. She didn't expect Rain to be the one defending her but Laura looked mad. Then she looked conflicted again and turned her eyes away. Zoey didn't think about that though, she thought about those… Lickers eat that tank, she could still hear the bones crunching so they weren't safe. With Rain's help she got to her feet and stayed on her feet even if her legs had no power. Did she black out or just freeze?

"I think you'll need to carry her again." Laura snorted but Zoey was effortlessly lifted into the air before she could protest. She gasped, eyes wide and Laura quickly glanced down at her.

"Are you okay?" She quickly asked, her voice no longer annoyed, hard and low. Zoey could feel several sharp points against her disappear.

"Cold." Zoey muttered. Laura's eyes narrowed somewhat

"Deal with it." Her cold voice startled Zoey more than her cold body. Laura looked guilty again, looking at the Mercy Hospital before coming to a stop. "Sorry. I have a bad migraine because of that Screamer." She quickly put Zoey down and took a step back. That conflicted look started to just turn into defeat. Another thought entered Zoey's mind, what she really just a distraction for that pain?

"Hey, corpse bride!" Rain huffed finally catching up to them. Luckily the buildings were close but Zoey didn't want to try and jump them anytime soon. "Don't start your cry feast."

"Shut up…" Laura muttered.

"AAAAHHHH!" Zoey winced, covering her ears. When she opened her eyes she found Laura on her knees hands covering her ears and claws threatening to impale her head. Rain wasn't doing any better than herself.

"Fuck!" Rain yelled when the screaming went down. "Are they suppose to be that loud?"

"No." Laura groaned. "My ears are still ringing."

"You know where it is?"

Laura pointed down. "It's in this building. Let's find it so I can tear it's lungs out." She seethed and it sent chills down Zoey's back. When Laura noticed that conflicted look returned to her eyes. She only started to walk towards the door. Zoey was about to follow when Rain stepped in front of her. "I'll check out the area and get you guys when it's relatively safe."

"Just scream if you need us, corpse bride." Rain called back but her stern eyes never left Zoey. "How's your head? You've been a bit dazed since Laura threw you onto the lift."

"Numb." Zoey answered again. This time she felt the lump on her head. She could feel it but at the same, not. Like someone numbed it or when your leg falls asleep. "I do feel a bit out of it."

"Let's hope you don't have a concussion." Rain said. She just stood there staring at Zoey with a critical examining eye. Why? She's immune if she's worried about that. "Stop getting Laura's hopes up."

"What?" Zoey's eyes widen, her cheeks burning with blood. So Laura's interested? That made Zoey's heart jump and flutter about it was almost painful. "Why…"

"Listen kid. I know she still has a pretty face and all but Laura doesn't need the heart break. She's human."

Zoey's eyes narrowed. "I'm not some sex crazy boy who's looking for a pretty fuck." She had boys like that go after her in collage. They are just disgusting.

"But your still a kid and Laura needs more than that."

"I'm just worried about her and want to help."

Rain scoffed but didn't say anything else. Somewhere between being a pretty bitch snipping at Claire and a tough soldier carelessly throwing her onto the lift Laura lost that sex goddess appeal. But she was hurting and Zoey couldn't just let her savior hurt. She had to repay Laura somehow.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"It's a bit more polite to as the person themselves." Laura stepped onto the rooftop with a teasing smile. She was covered in blood, her hands even dripping. "But now's not the time for talk. That Screamer was chained and tortured by someone." She held up her hand and in her palm was a bloody device. Zoey had no idea what it was. "It was chained down and shocked by this thing." What kind of monster tortures a monster?

"Wesker." Rain scowled. "Why can't that bitch just stay died!"

* * *

**A/N **: And so Zoey starts to see the human and not just the pretty face. I originally planned for Laura to reject Zoey's puppy love advances but I like this idea much better. No awkward heart breaks and such. Hm? How long will I drag this out and will Wesker actually make an appearance? Even I don't know. Review!


End file.
